The Middle Movie/Transcript
[right|300px Intro [The Warner Brothers Productions logo shows up as the anthem plays as the logo fades. Then, the 20th Centery Fox logo comes on. Arlo appears inside the 0, singing the anthem as the camera pans to the opening credits. The song "More Than a Feeling" comes on as the credits read the starring roles in the film. As they keep going on and on, Mike finally stands up.] Mike: Boring! Frankie/Axl/Sue/Brick: *Groan* [The Hecks are seen at a theater] Sue: Dad, we can't see the movie! Axl: Oh my God Sue, nobody cares about this stupid movie! Besides, it's gotten lame! [Axl pours Popcorn on Sue's head on purpose] Sue: Axl! quit it! [Axl and Sue begin to fight. Brick flips though his book] Brick: Hmm, there's noting it my book that relates to this- [Frankie begins to freak out] Frankie: ENOUGH! This family should not act like this at a THEATER!!! [The family pauses. Brick drops his book on the dirty theater floor] Sue: We're so, so, sorry mom! We'll make it up to you! We're just excited about ourselves being on the big screen. Frankie: *Sigh* Well, I guess I was overeacting- Mike: (walks in front of the screen) I can't believe you, Frankie! Frankie: Mike- Mike: If you ask me, everybody is a giant sucker. Especially you! [Mike points to the viewer and the image becomes wider. Reverend Tim-Tom appears with his guitar. A banner that reads 'MOVIE' appears above him] Reverend Tim-Tom: (Struming and singing) Movie, on the big screen! [A typewriter appears typing in 'The Middle MOVIE' in bold letters] Late for Church [The scene flips over to Frankie sleeping in her bed, not realizing that the family is late for Church] Frankie: (Narrating) Ah, Orson! A beautiful place just south of Indiana that you may have heard of. My family? Ha! for sure! And you can already guess what our day is going to be like.....on a Sunday.... [Frankie wakes up smiling and looks at her clock] Frankie: Oh NO! [Frankie jumps out of bed and runs down the hall] Frankie: Kids! Mike! Kids Mike! We're late, we're late, we're late! (runs into Mike's room) Frankie: GET UP! GET UP! GET UP, YOU LUMP! [Mike rolls out of the bed] Mike: Frankie, what the hell?! Frankie: Mike, don't you realize what today is? Mike: Ummmmm........(looks on his flipphone) Sunday? Frankie: Exactly! Ugh! *pauses* Mike? Mike: Yes, I know, we're late for- Frankie: CHURCH! WE'RE ALWAYS LATE FOR CHURCH, MIKE! CHURCH!!!!!!!!!!! (begins crying) Mike: Dammit, Frankie! Every time! Frankie: I know Mike! *sniffles* We're bad, horrible parents! Mike: It's the same thing! Frankie: Fine, Mike. Fine! Where are the kids? [The kids; Axl, Sue, and Brick run down the hall] Sue: (cheerfully) Here we are, mom! [Axl groans. Brick has his nose in a book, as usual.] Frankie: Great! NOW COME ON! WE CAN'T BE LATE ANYMORE! Axl: Oh my God, mom! These Church pants are too itchy! Why do we even have to go? Frankie: Because Axl, we're always late to enjoy the opportunity to go and worship in Jesus, and the fact that Mike and I are bad parents...... [Frankie gives Mike an angry glare. Mike smiles at her.] Sue: Awwww, mom! We'll always love you! No matter what! Frankie: Really Sue? No matter what? Sue: No matter what! Brick: I thought they touched on a vital issue. Mike: Brick, this is the only point in time that I agree with you. [Brick nods and returns to his book.] Brick: Hey! Did you know that the Orson Church of Christ is the second oldest Church in the whole state of Indiana! Very fascinating! [Everyone exept Sue groans.] Axl: Nobody freakin cares! Church Freakout [The Hecks appear outside the Orson Church of Christ. The shadows of them are only visable.] Frankie: (Narrating) The Orson Church of Christ may be the second oldest church around Indiana, but it is the pickiest! When your late for a Surmon, your basically late for the whole service..... '' '''Frankie:' Oh Mike! I hate being late! Mike: I don't! It's makes in close to being time for the Football game! Axl: You tell it dad! Sue: AXL! Frankie: OKAY! We're here to enjoy church, now everyone make it the best visit ever! [Everyone groans. Axl is heard mumbling 'oh my God' as they walk into the church doors.]